monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
MHP3rd: Weapons
MHP3rd: Weapons Whats new with the weapons? * 12 weapons in total, including the Switch Axe from Monster Hunter 3. ** Great Sword, Long Sword, Sword & Shield, Dual Swords, Hammer, Hunting Horn, Lance, Gunlance, Switch Axe, Light Bowgun, Heavy Bowgun, Bow. * No Bowgun customization. It's back to the Light and Heavy Bowguns only. * New attacks for all weapons, including the Lance. (Lance got a new swiping attack in MHP3.) * Gunlance has changed significantly adding new attacks as seen in the trailer. The featured new attack where the hunter cocks the Gunlance, slams downwards and fires. This seems to use up all the currently loaded shells at once, as in the trailer there are 3 simultaneously explosions in the attack. * When using the Switch Axe, you can now chain the infinite side swings to the overhead attack; it also gains a new Poison Phial, which is purple in color. http://www.youtube.com/user/apichatlee#p/u/11/CYII07tn7A4 Proof * The Switch Axe also gains a new Phial, apparently a Stamina Reducing Phial which is blue in colour.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0d8jK_MyAsE * When using Heavy Bowgun, you can now kneel down and then choose from specific ammo-types in your inventory. You can fire these specific Ammo types rapidly and the amount of ammo that the Bowgun can hold will be greatly increased. However, you are unable to move in that position. * Light Bowguns now use backhops and sidesteps instead of rolling. * The Bow will gain a new, bluish bottle. It will probably have the stamina reducing effect as the color is similar to the Bowgun Bullet having this effect. http://vuze.celes-network.de/NewsImages/161010/screen167.png Proof * Bows also now have a radius area that indicates where arrow rain will land. * Bows can use an "arrow rain", which deals impact damage, but has a large delay between shot and impact * Only nine of these twelve weapons are featured in the demo version; Gunlance, Hunting Horn and Bow are not available. * Armor stones now give a single boost to your weapon's attack. If you upgrade the weapon, it looses the boost, though you can use another armor stone on the weapon. The rarity of a weapon decides which armor stone you must use; for example, a Rare 7 weapon would need a heavy armor sphere to improve while a rare 1 weapon would only need a normal armor sphere. * Weapon stats and formulas seem to have been recalculated in order to be directly comparable between different weapon types : the starting Great Sword has an attack power of 50. * Dual Swords now have a kind of Spirit Bar very identical to Longsword. That Spirit Bar can only be raised while hitting a monster when the Dual Swords are in "Demonization" mode. When it is full that Spirit Bar will start flashing red and white like the Longsword's and it will appear a kind of red aura around the hunter that will disappear when the Spirit Bar becomes empty again. This Spirit Bar will start decreasing unless the hunter hits the monster again with the Dual Swords in "Demonization" mode. * Hunting Horns have been greatly improved, as Recital mode can be entered in the middle of an attack. The time it takes to play a melody has been greatly decreased as well, and you gain notes by attacking with your Hunting Horn (Even at nothing) in the same order as you would to play the notes in MHF2, then entering Recital mode. * Greatsword's downward slice/unsheathe slice can now be chained to a sideway strike. It deals blunt damage and it can stun a monster if you hit in the head. Additionally, you can chain 2 attacks from it. One being another downward slice the other result in the hunter charging the GS with tremendous force and releases it at a distance in front of him. It is much similar to a downward slice. New Weapon Gallery - User blog:Vhunterman/Image Of New MHP3 Weapons